


One way or another

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, THIS IS NOT DESTIEL OR WINCEST, This is just Dean being sad and Cas being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam died not too long ago, and Dean is having extreme trouble dealing with it. He calls to Cas to try and figure out why he didn't save him, but Cas doesn't give him the answer he wants. Then.. Well.. You'll just have to read..</p>
            </blockquote>





	One way or another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This could be considered trigger. If triggered easily please do not read. I'm sorry for the feels that this could give you. This is me officially punching all of my Unicorns in their feels, sorry guys. it needed to happen sooner or later.

Dean threw back another shot and let it burn down his throat. That's all he could do since Sam had died; drink. He thought he would be used to it by now; Sam dying. He would always find a way to get Sam back, not this time though. This time Sam had made him swear not to bring him back - he just couldn't take the Hunter life anymore.

Once the burning sensation had died off, Dean filled up the shot glass once more and downed it. This time he wasn't going to bring Sam back, he couldn't bring himself to go against his brothers last dying wishes.

He sat the shot glass on the table next to the bottle of whiskey. ' _I told Sam not to go after that Werewolf alone.'_ he thought. _'He should have listened to me. Why did he never listen to me. I'm his older brother, I've only ever tried to do what was best for him.... I only ever tried to make sure he made it out alive...'_

"Where were you, Cas?" Dean yells at the silence in the Bunker. "You were supposed to be there for him. You were supposed to watch over him!" Dean stood up and forcefully shoved everything off of the table. Tears were now stinging his eyes and threatening to spill over. "Why weren't you there you winged douchebag?!" His voice was now filled with rage, and the tears had spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Dean waited in silence for the Angels reply, but there was none.

"Why won't you answer me, Cas!"

There was a slight gust of wind and the sound of fluttering wings. Dean turned to see Castiel standing there with his signature confused look on his face. "Why are you shouting at me, Dean? Sam's death was not my fault, nor was it your own." "You could have saved him, Cas. Why didn't you?" Dean asked, almost begging Cas for some other explanation that he knew didn't exist. "Sam didn't want to continue on, Dean. I was not going to strip him of his last wish. There is no reason to be angry with me, Dean."

Dean stared at Castiel. Eyes bloodshot from how much Whiskey and Alcohol he had.

"What do I do, Cas? Without Sammy I don't know what I'll do. He's my brother, I can't live without him." Castiel walked closer to Dean and gently placed his hand on Deans shoulder. "You are going to get through this, Dean. I believe that you are strong enough to go on without Sam." The angels words provided comfort for Dean, but not nearly enough.

"Thanks, Cas. Just because you believe I can do it, doesn't mean I believe that I can." Castiel drew his hand away from Deans shoulder. "Then you need to find it in you to survive through this. I am being called back to heaven now, Dean. I do not know when I will see you again. Please don't do anything you will regret." As soon as Castiel stopped talking he disappeared.

_'Don't worry, Cas. I won't regret my decision.'_

Dean made his choice. If he couldn't bring Sam back, he would go to Sam.

Dean went out to the Impala, and opened up the hood. He searched around in all of his Hunting weapons looking for a specific item. At last he found it. A rope. He found a long, thick, strong rope.

Taking the rope back inside, Dean threw it around the fan that was connected to the ceiling. After a few minutes of struggling, he managed to double knot it around the base of the fan.

After thinking about what he was doing, he quickly took another swig of Whiskey to settle his nerves. He felt slightly guilty about this - so guilty that he could almost hear Sam telling him to stop doing this. Like he was telling him he could have a normal life like he had always wanted. Dean shook off the feeling and kept on with his plan.

Dean pulled a chair over to the fan, he got on top of it and put the noose that he had made around his neck. His deep green eyes were once again filling with tears as he said his final goodbye.

"I'm gonna see you again, Sammy. One way or another."

Dean jumped.

* * *

Up in heaven Castiel felt a sharp pain in his grace. _'Dean.'_ he knew immediately that something had happened. He flew as fast as he could to the bunker where he had last seen Dean. But Dean wasn't how he had last seen him. 

The angel slowly walked over to Deans lifeless body hanging by a rope from the fan.

Castiels eyes started to fill with tears, and his normally confused face was changed to an intensely hurt face. He looked Deans body over, trying not to lose control. His breathing was uneven, and his grace was breaking, tears now rolling down his stubble cheeks. He reached up and gently touched Deans shirt.

"Oh Dean.. What did you do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry.


End file.
